Can't Be Too Careful
by Chocobo Mushroom
Summary: When an uncertain Gareki meets a flirtatious Yogi in the modern world... Akari proves to be trouble for the two. YogixGareki. "Yogi was kind, good-looking, smart, and young. He was what they were looking for. Gareki sipped his glass as he tried to erase the irrational thoughts from his head."
1. Stability

**Title: **Can't Be Too Careful

**Chapter 1**: Stability

**Pairing:** Mainly Yogi and Gareki. I really love Akari, so some Akari and Yogi too.

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Some years afterwards, in a modern Gareki works for Akari, Yogi comes as a new employee, and Gareki struggles with the stability of his life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Karneval or any of Karneval's characters or Nemo.

**A/N**: I thought the idea was really sweet... I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. ;D

* * *

><p>Gareki's day consisted of the same repetitive and dreary things. He woke at 7:00 sharp, got prepared for work, picked out a dress shirt and nice pants. He ate a slice of toast with some butter, drank a cup of coffee, and took the train to work. He'd work hard and at noon, politely refuse someone who wanted to eat lunch with him. He'd then skip lunch and work until five, whence he would return back home and make dinner for himself, do the laundry, and work from home until he slept.<p>

His routine was comfortable for him. It may have seemed boring to someone else, but it was stable. He was good at his job, and his co-workers respected him. He didn't have anything unexpected, even when the economy wasn't good. His company had a huge profit margin, and only dipped a little bit. He had a strong position, and lived life fairly decently. He had learned over the years that stability was necessary.

On a rainy Tuesday, Gareki arrived at work with an umbrella that was prepared two days ago. He kept track of the news and was never surprised by mother nature. He walked in to find that Akari was already on his first smoke.

"Good-morning, Akari-san." Gareki quietly greeted his senior as he passed by.

"Just call me Akari,"He replied, and shot him a look of passive frustration. They had worked in the same building for three years, and he still put a honorific behind his name. He put his umbrella away and hung his coat on his chair and took out his laptop, pulling up the statistics he would be showing during a meeting later on in the day. As he began to edit some things more employees walked in.

"Good-morning, Akari-san, Gareki-san." They would chirp, and his day would have gone on as it usually did... but instead of the two girls returning to their places quietly, they giggled about how someone new was coming to their floor. Gareki wasn't the manager, so he didn't know about things like this. He took it as simple gossip and returned to his work. By about 8:00, about everyone arrived, including the new employee. He walked in with a somewhat confused face. Akari looked up and greeted the blond-haired man. He led him to the cubicle across from Gareki. Some girls chittered about how unlucky the newbie was. Gareki was liked, but well known for being strict and unforgiving. The new person wore an open smile that hid a secret. His hair was unkempt, in a bed head manner. He was already greeting the people around him. Gareki stood up when the man turned to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Yogi. I hope we can get along." He had a firm grip, indicating a stable mindset. He smiled kindly, with reserve. His blue eyes were sharp, as if they could see through him.

"I'm Gareki. Pleased to meet you." Gareki returned, sitting back down to finish up his report. He could feel the sharp eyes linger on him. Akari remembered something as he began to walk back to his seat.

"Ah yes, if you have any questions Yogi, you can ask me." Akari said, returning to his desk. Gareki glanced up. Why didn't Akari just tell Yogi to ask him? He never willingly let people ask him questions. Usually that job was pushed to himself, since Akari was so "busy". All he really did each day was smoke and look at graphs on his computer. He guessed that he was probably just in a really good mood. (To even offer help! Unthinkable.) After 20 minutes, the new guy finished unpacking his stuff and began to fidget. He looked up and was about to call for Akari, but noticed that he was idly chatting on the phone, turned towards the windows. He fidgeted some more. Gareki glanced at him. He'd wait to see what he would do next.

Yogi finally turned in his seat and looked to Gareki.

"Hey.. um, Gareki-san, can you tell me what to do?" Gareki admitted that he looked sort of pitiful. His tie was crooked and he only had a laptop, a pen, and desktop on his table. He decided that helping him wasn't too bad of an idea.

"Sure," He stood up and shook the mouse of the sleeping computer. It zapped awake and he showed Yogi how to log onto the system using the company's access code. Yogi scribbled down notes. He was teaching him what the basic programming for the job when Akari appeared.

"Hey Gareki, can you finish up the report for the meeting this afternoon? I don't think you're done." His tone was commanding as he dismissed him.

"Yeah, um. Okay," Gareki had never been told by Akari to finish something up before. He always did his work without being told to do so. Did he do something wrong? He overheard Akari apologize to Yogi about how he had just downplayed his intelligence by reviewing basic stuff. Yogi laughed it off and said that it was fine. If he was so smart, then why did he ask him for help? Perhaps he already knew how, he just wanted to know what he had to do. A blush burned his cheeks. He hadn't been this unstable at work for a long time. Contempt rose like bile in his throat for the new guy.

Akari showed him what to do and patted him on the back. He smiled at him as he back away to his desk.

"I appreciate the help," Yogi said, with the same smile. Did he sense something different in the atmosphere...? He concluded that it must have been his embarrassment. It made him more self-conscious about everything. At lunch, Yogi scooted his chair over and leant on his table, pushing aside some important documents.

"Gareki-san, do you want to have lunch?" Yogi asked, giving him the same crooked smile.

"No, that's alright. I'll stay here." Right after Gareki finished his sentence he heard Akari walk up.

"Yogi-san, wanna grab a bite?" Akari was on his sixth smoke.

"Sure." There was no hesitation from him. He smiled with his mouth closed, but aloof, just like before. Gareki looked at his report. It was done, but he had other things to do. He pulled up another document and began writing a draft of an important submission. Yogi threw him one more glance before leaving. The girls didn't bother him when they saw that he was suddenly busy. He looked out the window to see Akari's arm over Yogi's shoulder, on the small sidewalk. He looked back to his work. It wasn't any of his business.

He spent another thirty minutes on his submission before getting up for some coffee. Coffee in hand he returned to find Akari leaning down to Yogi's ear, whispering something. Yogi laughed and turned his head away. Gareki sat down and Akari gave him a strange look.

"Is everything ready for the meeting?" He asked.

"Yes," Gareki replied.

"Good. Also, keep an ear out for Yogi's insight. He has some good ideas." He already dropped the honorific? He wondered how well you could become friends in the span of forty minutes. He had just arrived. Did that mean that Yogi was more experienced than he let on? He must have worked in the same field before coming here.

Yogi smiled at Akari, but when he looked at Gareki he gave a half-hearted shrug. He wondered what it meant.

At two, Gareki got his stuff together and walked to the meeting hall. The girls were behind him, talking to Yogi.

"Hey, did you work at a sister company? And then get switched out?" They had sharp eyes.

"Ah, yes." Yogi wasn't flustered anymore, and smiled with some confidence.

"That must mean that you're really good at this." They flirted with him easily, being single and young. Gareki wasn't very old, but he was old in his soul.

"Ah, no. I try to get all the help I can." Gareki felt like somewhat was looking at him.

The meeting began with Akari introducing a new line, telling them they needed a new marketing strategy.

"So, does anybody have any ideas?" Akari glanced at Yogi. He paused and then raised his hand.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could put a page in National Journal*. I know somebody who works there, so I can arrange that." Yogi was strong in his statement, different from that morning.

"Very good. Anybody else?" Akari was pleased. Gareki raked his mind for something. Only National Journal was new and hot, but not completely claimed by other huge corporations. Gareki sighed as he couldn't think of anything better.

"You guys are slacking today," Akari said, "Alright, let's have a look at our numbers." Akari glanced at Gareki unenthusiastically. Gareki stood and did his report, quickly filling them in.

"Alright. If nobody has any other suggestions, the meeting is adjourned." Gareki took his laptop and left. Yogi was being congratulated by some power-hungry followers.

"Yogi is amazing, and on the first day!" They were like baby chicks waiting to be fed. Gareki idly wondered if Yogi was told about the new line beforehand, at lunch. Gareki brainstormed some ideas for the item and wrote some crappy slogans down. He did some number crunching, and soon it was five o'clock. Yogi wheeled his chair over.

"Would you like to get some dinner?" Before he could reply, Akari pronounced that there would be a welcoming dinner for Yogi.

"Ah? You really don't need to!" He stood in genuine surprise, almost taken aback.

"No, we insist. The girls are looking forward to it." Akari was suave, tugging Yogi along towards the door.

"But I should probably get home..."

"It's for you, so you'd better come!" The girls giggled and playfully pushed him along.

"I'll come if Gareki-san does as well." Yogi said and then hesitated. He was right to hesitate. What did he have to do with him?

"Alright then. Gareki, you're coming with us." Akari took his jacket and stuffed his laptop and his papers into his bag. He was rushed about it, as if he didn't really care. Was Akari this much of a jerk when he first met him?

"Wait a second- why do I have to go exactly? Just drag him along! I don't have to go!" Gareki was instead towed out the door. Akari didn't pay him any mind. Yogi came along, and when they got to the train, only Yogi could fit in the crowded locomotive. He nervously smiled tried to get off, but the doors closed and they said that they'd take the next one. They were silent as they waited. A chill ran down Gareki's spine in the dark underground station. When they got aboard the train Akari crossed his arms and stared at Gareki.

"What do you think about Yogi?" Akari flipped open his phone.

"He works hard." Gareki said, looking out the window at the scattering lights. They flashed quickly as they whizzed by.

"If you're not careful, you just might lose your job." Akari joked, looking at him again. Akari was cruel. He knew exactly what his weaknesses were. Gareki was silent.

"I'm just kidding. You're always such a tight-ass." Akari stepped off the train as the doors opened.

"_We are arriving at Brighton Square_." They walked into the restaurant after walking out of the train. Gareki wondered if Akari did it on purpose. He was easy on him when he made mistakes, but there were times like these that he was sadistic. He wondered if the people in his personal life enjoyed this guy's company.

They walked in and found Yogi talking with the girls already. Yogi smiled and waved when he saw Akari. As an afterthought, he stared at Gareki. He looked away and pretended that he didn't notice. When the waitress got them a table, Yogi sat across from him. They ordered beer and some dishes that Gareki didn't really eat. He made a list of food he would rather be eating.

"So how old are you Yogi-san?" One of the girls asked, touching his arm.

"I'm 29." Yogi glanced at Gareki. He was older than him. It explained a lot.

"Wow, so smart and still young..." The girl was already idolizing the guy.

"Don't forget handsome." The other girl added, blushing. The two of them giggled.

"Are you single?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Ah, yes, I am." The two girls almost squealed. Gareki hated how loud and annoying their voices were. They looked upon Yogi like a gift from God. They never really bothered Gareki, only occasionally, and Akari was too scary for them. Yogi was kind, good-looking, smart, and young. He was what they were looking for. Gareki sipped his glass as he tried to erase the irrational thoughts from his head. What was he thinking?

"But I'd say that I've reserved my heart for someone else." Gareki felt a glance from the guy. Gareki sipped again. He needed to leave before the girls started assuming things. The girls started talking about their love lives, as if anyone was actually listening, and soon Akari was chatting with Yogi. Akari's phone rang as he paused mid-sentence. He looked at the screen and apologized.

"Sorry, I've got to get this." He picked it up and stood, to lean against a column facing away from the table.

Yogi looked at Gareki and down to his food.

"So how long have you been working here?" He asked.

"About three years."

"How old are you?" He was a bit skeptical.

"I'm about 23." Yogi whistled in surprise.

"You're really young. You must have worked really hard to get where you are." Gareki didn't respond. It was obvious, wasn't it? He worked his ass off to be there, poring his every second into making his job a success, even if he hadn't finished college. He was self-taught, in almost everything. His family didn't have enough funds when he was in school, so he dropped it and worked from clerk to assistant and to even better jobs after innovating products with important people. He had been taken advantage of a lot before getting his job under Akari. It was part of the reason why stability was essential. The night out was unstable, and despite his better reasoning, he found himself with a glass of alcohol.

"Hey, I have to go. Let Gareki cover the tab." Akari waved at them, to the protests of the girls. Gareki glared at him. He guessed that he deserved it, considering that he never ate with them, the least he could do was pay once. He stood to go to the cash register. Yogi had a grip on his arm. He was warm. Strong.

"I can pay for it. You don't have to." Yogi tried to push him back into his seat.

"No, it's your welcome party. I won't let you pay for something Akari pushed upon you." He shook him off and paid the bill with a debit card. Debit, not charge, for extra security. He was cold to other people, for extra security. Everything he did, he made sure to be careful about. He wrote down his purchases. He knew a great accountant who did his taxes. The girls waved goodbye as they tottered out the door. Yogi offered them a ride back, but they said that they were going to a club. Yogi grabbed his coat for Gareki. He bunched up his stuff and walked out the door, Yogi right behind.

"See you tomorrow, Yogi-san." Gareki headed down to the train.

"Just call me Yogi," Gareki felt like he'd heard that twice already that day, but perhaps he just might take his advice. He never thought of talking to Akari without the honorific. He shook his head as an afterthought. If he said that he'd call him by Yogi, their distance would get that much smaller. The two of them went down to the same train station, but Yogi went in a different direction. He sighed in relief while he wasn't looking. Yogi was about to ask something as he was about to leave, but at the very last moment smiled and said,

_"Never mind._"

Gareki sat on a plastic blue seat and stared at the dirty floor. The train jumbled and wheezed as it zipped through the tunnel. The day was more eventful than usual, making him feel a bit queasy despite the fact that he hadn't eaten two meals. His stomach growled the whole trip back home.

He didn't want to be weak. His actions made him seem just like a "tight-ass", as Akari put it. But what else could he do? If he opened himself up to everybody, he'd just get hurt again.

Getting off at his stop he walked up the apartment steps, admiring the pots full of mossy beds on the side that made his building complex nicer than the ones around it. The annoying neighbor Jiki always took care of them, despite the fact that he was a sour and bitter young man with no other hobbies. He often made fun of the poor guy.

Gareki quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes and then made a steaming omelet, downing it in seconds. He took out his laptop and made himself a cup of tea, attempting to calm himself into rigidity once more, only to think back to Yogi and his strange looks. It just didn't seem right. Akari was different from usual... and Yogi was too friendly. He told himself to be extra cautious about the guy. He didn't see anything good coming out of their friendship.

He put the tea aside and spent an hour lying in bed attempting to fall asleep. Lights outside his window darted by waking him every five minutes. He wanted to slap himself for drinking the tea. He fell asleep after staring at his ceiling for another hour.

He woke up thirty minutes late the next morning, scrambling out the door for another day of unwanted anxiety.

* * *

><p>*=Honestly just some random journal. Don't think too much of it.<p>

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Reviewing makes me happier than a tuna fish that escaped from a net like Nemo and swam to Bermuda Triangle only to be transported to another world and was treated like the king of another planet, then creating an army of tuna fish and coming back to the Earth to take control of everyone's minds and then convincing us that we were never taken control of in the first place. BY THE WAY: If you see any errors grammatically or something, if you can PM me that would be great.


	2. Hesitation

**Chapter 2**: Hesitation

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Karneval or any of Karneval's characters.

**A/N**: So I think this chapter is a lot better than the last one, but that's just me. I hope you enjoy! More A/N at the end.

* * *

><p>He woke up thirty minutes late the next morning, scrambling out the door for another day of unwanted anxiety.<p>

* * *

><p>To his relief, everyday became close to normal. He'd go about his everyday life the same as always, but there was one incessant thing that made his day stressful. It was Yogi. Everyday he'd ask him to go and eat lunch with him. Everyday he'd ask him to eat dinner with him. Each and every time, Akari was right behind, trailing like a lost puppy, and took up Yogi's offer. Each time Yogi agreed to it with a smile.<p>

Idly Gareki wondered what they did after dinner. Did they go back to Yogi's place, or Akari's place? Did they stay at a hotel? Each time he'd tell himself that it wasn't any of his business. The best course of action would be to never have dinner with him and to stay as far away as possible.

Gareki never really had anything to do anymore. The best projects were given to Yogi, who completed the tasks with no problem. Perhaps Akari was right- he just might lose his job. But perhaps there was something else going on? Maybe Yogi was sleeping with Akari to get a promotion. To get Gareki's position. Each time he'd tell himself that it wasn't any of his business, again. To stay out of it was the best idea.

But he couldn't help himself. He'd then think this: Why did Yogi ask him to eat lunch or dinner with him first then? There must have been a different goal in mind. Perhaps Yogi was being taken by force? And so Gareki would feel guilty. He was guilty that he couldn't say yes, and afraid that it was his fault that Yogi hid a mysterious emotion behind a smile, each second of the day.

This kind of mindset continued for a month. Two months. Yogi would continue to ask, in different ways. He'd stick a bright post it to his coffee mug sometimes, with only a couple words.

"Lunch?" or

"Are you game?"

And each time he wouldn't respond, and toss the post-it away while the guy wasn't looking. He must have noticed at one point, because he began to write the same kinds of notes, but on the backs of his documents. He'd get a tax invoice with,

"My treat," on the back. Gareki's nerves were on edge after the fourth week. Didn't any of the girls notice that he was definitely way too pushy? Too pushy to be friendly?

One day, after Yogi and Akari had eaten out the night before, Yogi scooted over on a wheeled chair. Akari was gone that day. Usually Gareki was put as temporary manager in case anyone came directly to the office, but Yogi was put in charge. He was in a foul mood, but tried to not impose it upon anyone.

"Hey, Gareki, are you free tonight?" Yogi had a sly look on his face, as if he was planning something. He was just about to make up an excuse, like his fish needed feeding at home, when the girls popped up over the cubicle. They stared at Gareki and winked. He frowned. What was going on?

"Uhm, no, I've got to feed my fish at home." Gareki was used to lying now, he had practiced a lot up to this point, having been asked almost every single day.

"Your fish isn't going to die in a day, Gareki-san." The girl with auburn hair was hiding a smile with her arm.

"They might." He replied, picking up his things to leave. He didn't even have any fish to begin with.

"Yeah, as well as the cat, the two dogs, the parakeet, the baby elephant, and the panda that you borrowed from your uncle." The girl joked, recounting the multiple excuses that he had that involved animals.

"That's right. They all died." Gareki deadpanned.

"You should go with Yogi! Look, he's always upset that you don't go!" The other girl floundered, pointing at Yogi's face. It was sort of downcast, but he saw a hint of a smirk.

"It's not like he's trying to pick you up." The auburn haired girl looked at Gareki innocently. He grimaced back. What was he supposed to say?

"Fine." He didn't want to seem like a single creep, even though he acted like one. He should have at least been seen as an attractive single creep. The girls hid gasps as they ducked down. He bet they were high-five-ing each other and congratulating one another for their ingenuity. Yogi was almost stunned with surprise.

"So where are we going?" Gareki was walking out the door with Yogi in tow.

"Well actually..." Yogi started walking without answering his question. Gareki followed behind, suspicious about his intentions.

"I was thinking about eating at several places, like a tasting thing." Gareki concluded that it was harmless but unorthodox. He would have thought that after all this time Yogi had somewhere serious he had in mind. He wondered why he even cared. This was the first and the last time he'd eat out with the guy. He was feeling nervous already.

It turned out that the whole street was tasting grounds, so they didn't have to go to many different places. They first ate at a spicy beef soup place, and then had ice cream. Shortly after, sweet and salty rice, and then mango cubes. They talked mostly about what Yogi liked to do. He did fencing, he learned how to fly a plane a few years back, he had a passion for sheep. Not once did he ask about what Gareki liked to do, and he was glad that he didn't. By the end of the long lines of shops, after the lanterns faded away amidst the dark shadows of people, Yogi sighed. His breath came out in puffs because of the cold night air.

"That was really fun, Gareki."

"Thanks for treating me, Yogi-san." He mumbled thanks and began to back away.

"I thought I told you not... to call me that." Gareki was too slow. He let his guard down and suddenly Yogi was close. Close enough for him to feel his soft hair. It was softer than it seemed. Close enough for him to feel his breath on his mouth and his long fingers in his hair. His heat made him gasping for air, yet cling to his broad shoulders. His lips were so soft and kind, but Yogi was not in the mood to play. He was hungry again, in a different way. He was cornered to a wall, his hips ground in a way that made him create sounds that gave away his true feelings. He was delicious, his every plane perfect- but he tried to push him away after their kiss became something ferocious, something that he couldn't ignore.

"Stop-" Gareki put his arm on Yogi's chest, trying to pry himself away from the delectable heat. He honestly didn't know why anymore. His attempts to escape were refused and suppressed by Yogi, who stroked him so gentle and reassuringly.

Soon they were at Gareki's apartment, and Gareki knew exactly what had been going on between Yogi and Akari. This was what happened after each time, right? In this case they quickly passed the moss pots, this time left unappreciated.

"Hey, don't you want to rethink this? Maybe you're making a mistake-" His mouth was again covered by his sweet kisses, convincing him that it was okay.

"Just one fling, okay?" Yogi murmured into his ear, already pulling off his tie. Gareki suddenly understood. He wasn't doing this because of a hidden desire, but only because he wanted to get it out of his system. He was helping Yogi. He let Yogi caress his body, let him kiss him senseless. Yogi ground his hips until he himself couldn't wait any longer.

He was actually decent enough to tell him beforehand. Gareki let him kiss his entirety and drift over his every inch, because for one, he enjoyed it, and two, his stability was already broken. As soon as Yogi kissed him that first time, it was already headed down hill.

The moon began to rise as the night grew older.

A finger was already entering him as he was faced towards the bed. Surprise gripped him as his stomach flipped. How long had it been since the last time he did it? It was too long. Gareki's hands were firmly pulling on the sheets. Another. After a few seconds Yogi removed them and he quickly felt something completely different inside of him. He began to emit strange sounds that he never thought he was capable of.

"You're so... tight." Yogi's voice was low and deep as he thrust in quickly, slamming his prostate after the second or third try. His skin was slick with sweat as a hand began to pump his member. His arm shook as he held onto the edge of the wooden ledge, the entire frame creaking along to a jagged rhythm that increased in speed.

"Ah...! Gareki... you're so.. cute.." Yogi called his name, getting faster as he slammed into his shaking body.

"Nnn... Yogi..." His name slipped out.

"You finally... called me by my name.. hah." Yogi thought about how sexy he was, how the moon shone so perfectly on Gareki's alabaster skin.

The thrusting became rougher and harsher, as he slammed into the sweet spot hard that made Gareki buck his hips again and again. He lost any form of control that held his stability in place over the past few months. Uncontrollable sounds escaped from his mouth as his mind became numb to everything else except his touch. Soon both of them climaxed with inaudible yelling. The clouding of his mind became as clear as the invisible night sky as his muscles relaxed and his body stopped shuddering with the afterglow. Panting, Gareki collapsed with Yogi's body beside him. Yogi was kissing his neck, an arm slid around his waist. The blinds blocked out most of the light from outside. A vent was humming. The blinds flickered to the wind.

They laid there silently for a few minutes. After an hour, when Yogi thought that Gareki was asleep, the arm that was around him moved away as he silently stood and shucked his pants back on. He zipped up his pants and donned his coat. He heard a note being scribbled down before the door to his apartment swung open and close. Gareki debated whether he'd read the note or throw it away. Gareki watched as the moonlight that shown on the floorboards flickered. A car passed by and honked. Gareki remembered why he didn't want this again as he laid on the bed, his blanket providing no warmth. Why he didn't want any of it. The ex had done the same thing. That other time he finished up after the favor and left, shortly afterwards.

As the night faded back to morning, he relived the pain, an entire movie, in his head. His stability, the walls that he spent so much time carving out in an attempt to block out the things that harmed him, were crushed in a single night. Why did he let him? He still remembered his warm lingering touch. The passion he let him feel. The fleeting love that he kept reserved was given accidentally... and he'd never get it back.

In the morning he got up and read the note that Yogi had left on the dresser. He wrote it messily, with a pen on the back of an envelope.

_It was fun,_

_ Yogi._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviewing _would_ make me happier than a panda that became the king of the world and enslaved all of the humans to lick it's feet, and then became an intelligent being that chose to live in my backyard so that I could take care of it for the rest of my life. So tired. Thanks!


	3. Necessity

**Title**: Necessity

**Author**: Chocobo Mushroom

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Yogi & Gareki

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Karneval or any of it's characters. I apologize in advance if you think the characters are OOC, strange, dysfunctional, or the pairing is not to your liking.

**Warning**: Hardcore and not for kiddos.

**A/N**: So, If your hoping that this is a nice following chapter, I'm sorry but your hopes have just been destroyed. Please enjoy anyhow, a full apology is at the bottom.

* * *

><p>It all happened in a blur. Gareki found himself amidst two foundations of acceptance. The first, was the obvious one. He could back away from the entire thing and return to his obnoxious but regular life. Sure, some explaining to Yogi would be necessary, but it sure beat option two: leaping into the open arms of rejection and trickery with a smile upon his face.<p>

Some things were just plain wrong about this option. He could find himself tipping off of the teetering edge that was called his sanity. He could be gambling out his job, the only thing that held down his world. In a way, it really didn't matter anymore. Everything he did was simply a joke. Sales were never good, and the company wasn't even anything major.

Or perhaps, on the other side, he was being offered another angle to approach life, in a way similar to how he was before. Maybe it was a more sadistic way of living, where he could accept the fact that he would always be used once and tossed away. It was actually an easy job that was self explanatory. Akari made it clear and simple when he marked the boundaries of his territory; he was clearly possessive of Yogi and wasn't going to easily give him up.

The day after Gareki ate dinner with Yogi, Akari made it very obvious his opinions on the matter. Possessiveness. Resilience. Dark humor. Lust. Diplomacy. Gareki had been walking from the copying room when he came across the pair talking behind the blinds, in the glass-walled room for meeting. Akari was nonchalant, while Yogi was aloof, calm with his response.

"We'll be taking my car." Akari laughed and shuffling followed. Had Yogi just agreed to go on a date with him? It was fine by Gareki. Perfectly fine. He'd already known for a while Yogi's attitude towards him.

In a way it reminded Gareki of himself that time long ago. He recognized the emotions well. The difference was that Gareki was never so forward with his own opinions. He didn't have the nerve to ask someone out to eat the day just after they had gone out on a date. Is that why _he_ moved on? It was his own fault...? Had he let him slip through his fingertips? Was it because he didn't reach out to grab him after he wanted to leave?

His mind replayed the same movie from long ago, when he was still with _him_. The shutters of the camera in his mind shuffled through the blurry shots. His fly away hair. Strong shoulders. Mysterious eyes.

Of course, after the moment of doubt he had taken, he was almost found out by the pair talking inside the meeting hall, who decided to conveniently open the door at that moment. Akari had met eyes with him as he dashed away. He wouldn't forget the malice on his face.

The day went on as normal after the scene, but to the three it felt as if a heavy cloud hung over their every word and action.

Yogi didn't make option one easy for Gareki. On the same day, Akari and Yogi went out to eat, at a fancy restaurant, or so he heard. Yogi was asking him to dinner when Akari came up right after to ask himself. Yogi looked a bit surprised but accepted, taking no further measure to convince Gareki. Did Yogi bang him afterwards? Or maybe Akari was the one to seduce him? Perhaps Yogi was the uke. Maybe he enjoyed it. He slowly noticed that his mind became more distant to his actions. As if his thoughts slowed down as his body functioned according to what happened around it, like a snail retracting an eye quickly, only to reenter the danger zone and be poked again.

After the day that Yogi had gone to eat with Akari, it was a constant pattern that seemed to have erupt. Instead of a one time fling it because arbitrary. Every moment. He admitted that he enjoyed the sex. It was amazing, as expected. He was with Yogi every night, and he felt him inside of him, hard and hot, and when they were done, he'd hear whispered words, sweet nothings.

"I love you."

"You're my everything."

"I'd die without you."

He began to learn things about Yogi. What he liked to do. Where his favorite places were. What movies he loved to watch. (Romantic comedies) He learned a lot. But in turn he wondered if Yogi learned anything about him. What his favorite things were. He felt like the only things that Yogi knew about him was where his favorite position was- what his favorite toy was, or what place made him scream the loudest. The only thing he knew was how to please him, and where he needed to touch so that he felt good. It wasn't right. It meant that after everything, they still only had a physical relationship. And it was true. The only "dating" was the dinner before the sex, and sometimes they skipped the formality altogether.

Yogi would stay with him sometimes, to snuggle or do it twice, but at times he would leave immediately.

The notes he left changed. Sometimes he'd write pages, sometimes there would be none, as if the ones he had written before made up for it.

But one thing was for sure. Akari noticed that Yogi was focusing more on Gareki now. The quality of his leadership dropped, and at times he wasn't even there. The stable bricks that he'd taken so long to mortar and slam on had begun to crumble. Yogi stopped eating out with Akari. He stopped going over to his house. He stopped sending him inviting glances. He had stopped in his tracks. But Akari was constantly waiting. Waiting for that train to arrive, waiting for someone that would come only for him, it's sole passenger.

You could think of Yogi as a train with many seats. Seat that were never sold out.

-Flash back-ish to Yogi and Akari's conversation, I know, I hate flashbacks too-

It had been two months since the last time Yogi had cast him even the slightest lure or cunning. He had begun to understand that those things were presents now, reserved only to the jet-black haired punk who sat across from him.

He thought that his boundaries were set at a safe distance. He thought the constant bullying that he inflicted upon him was enough to subdue any trouble for another year. But he was wrong.

Instead of waiting for the impossible, he tried to make it happen himself.

"Yogi, what do you see in him?" It was coffee break and Yogi was staring at a hideous fake painting that the receptionist had bought.

"Who? Gareki?" His voice was faraway, distant.

"Why of course... Is there another?" He asked innocently playing coy.

Yogi snapped his attention to Akari's face, hidden halfway by a paper cup. His eyebrows were arched, mischievous.

"You know there isn't."

"Really...?" Akari walked slowly as he approached, his looming figure more threatening than he meant. He put the cup down slowly and slid it farther away on the desk.

"When did you become so... faithful? It somewhat," Akari paused, "Disgusts me."

"It was never any of your concern."

"Oh, but it is." Akari pulled up a chair and sat beside him. Yogi turned away.

"What is it that you dislike?" A finger stroked underneath his chin, tracing the fine jaw line. Yogi swat it away and glared.

"Not here."

"Is that all that bothers you? We can go somewhere else..."

"You know perfectly well that we're over."

"But I don't know. Did you ever tell me? No, not at all, at least not formally."

"Then I'll tell you now. We are-"

"No. We will talk about it tonight, during dinner."

"I don't think so."

"But oh, yes. Someone's job is on the line." A dark chuckle escaped.

"You can fire me if you want to." Yogi spat, disgusted by the blackmail.

"But I'm not talking about your job. That precious lover of yours relies on this. It's his life." He was cruel as he watched the birth of doubt in Yogi's eyes. There was a silence.

_"We'll be taking my car._"

-Present-

As Akari had planned, a single yellow sticky was passed from Yogi to Gareki. A sudden slump fell of Gareki's shoulders.

_"Have to eat leave with Akari tonight. Business." _was what was written on the note. He knew that he had succeeded when pain passed Gareki's coal black eyes as he walked by. His thin stature seemed more vulnerable than usual. Gareki hid away the pain under his usual mask of passive acceptance. He knew exactly what would happen. And Akari was glad.

Soon Yogi was in a sleek BMW alongside Akari, driving on interstate.

"You better not have anything sketchy in mind."

"Oh, just what we _usually_ do." He bit back, calm and cool. It probably scared Yogi more than if he had screamed at him. His face was pale.

The usual was something akin to starting out the night at a nice restaurant, which they did. Akari treated him to fine steak and wine. Next, they went to an art gallery. This changed every so often. Sometimes it was a glass studio, sometimes it was a circus. But each time Akari wouldn't be looking at the things that they had paid to see, rather he'd be admiring Yogi's perfect body, his lavish hair and blue crystal eyes. His fingers as they pushed back a lock of hair. His blush as he set a hand upon his waist. Today he was met with glares and cold stares. He angrily scowled at him, and in response received fear- it was at least an improvement.

Then they'd get back in the car and speed off into the night, and get home as quick as possible and do it.

Yogi knew it all along. But this time he'd get away fast, before any of the things afterwards could happen. The purring beastly car came to a gentle stop on the street below his apartment. Wordlessly he got out and shut the door, running to his door as fast as he could so that he could escape...but it was already too late.

Akari's mouth was all over his, a hand already slipping up his shirt. He was pushed hard against the wall, gasping in pain as his ribs squeezed the air out of his lungs. Akari was faster than him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A tongue slipped in as he gasped again for air. Yogi recoiled in disgust and punched him hard, but not hard enough. A hand slipped into Yogi's back pocket and retrieved a set of keys, which were used to quickly open the door. He cursed his old habits. Every night Akari saw him get his keys from his pocket. Locking it behind him, with an strong arm secured around his neck, he threw Yogi onto the bed. He struggled to get free, tossing himself to the edge of the bed in an effort to escape.

"Let me offer you a deal." His voice was low and harsh. Yogi glared at him and pulled on his arms. His hands were held above his head, his legs pinned down by his weight. He was a strong man, but Akari was stronger.

"You understand the importance of this job to Gareki, am I right?" It was true. Gareki depended on the job more than he needed water and food.

"And you know that you miss this body." Akari coaxed Yogi into a kiss that made him moan into his mouth.

"Nnn.. No! Are you...hah... trying to blackmail me?" Yogi shook his head violently and turned to the side, attempting to hide his face. Akari dismissed the question with a wave of a hand.

"No! Get the _fuck_ off me!" "That's not what you're body tells me," Akari kissed his neck and along his jaw, the corner of his mouth, but Yogi yelled hysterically. It was his last resort.

"No, no, no, no! Please, no..."

Akari was displeased. An angry "Tch," left his mouth.

"Then shall we do it one last time?" Akari said it like it was a given. Yogi didn't really have a choice. Akari had the power to fire Gareki, and the last time they did it, Yogi didn't say that it was the last time.

"It's fair to me, and to Gareki." Akari peeled off Yogi's clothes, throwing them to the side. Akari didn't have the time to take his off.

"Don't... Say his name. Ahh...!" With a single thrust he was already all the way in. Yogi hissed at the pain. With a sudden pull, Akari removed his length and entered again. He was hard and fierce, cruel as he slammed into Yogi. He was hot and tight, making it even more painful. He screamed into the night air, as he knew Akari was taking revenge. A clean blade of moonlight glared into his line of sight- even when he shut his eyes everything was blinding.

"Ow! Ah! You're... So cruel..." His skin slid across Akari gracefully, being lathed in sweat. Akari was silent, his muffled yells of passion hidden by a veil of anger and lust.

As Akari continued to drive into him, over and over again, Yogi reached his limit- He came over his taut stomach and the sheets, warm liquid coating himself as he climaxed- but the other didn't think to stop there. Akari slammed into him from another angle, his legs on one side, Yogi attempting to hold himself up.

Akari thrust into him, enjoying the sadistic sex. The same cycle repeated. In fact, Yogi became erect again quickly, a vile hand that helped him in that was the cause of this disgusting find. This time Akari started out gentle, the slow movement making Yogi beg for him to move faster, moaning filling the room.

"Beg." Yogi bit his bottom lip, yelling in frustration. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't.

"If you don't beg, I won't continue." He stopped and waited. When Yogi bucked his hips to create his own pleasure, he held him down and forced him to suffer as he moved in tiny increments. The pain was excruciating as the forced entrance made for the lack of numb pain made stopping even worse. Violated and dumbstruck, Yogi clawed at Akari's hands in an attempt to grab hold of something stable.

"Please...! Ah..." Yogi stopped shouting and waited for the painful torture to be over. He gave up and limply fell back on the bed, but didn't beg- saving himself just that bit of pride. Just so that Akari's response was a wickedly callous thrust that made him cry out. His head was bowed as Akari increased the rampant harassment. He felt even more anger from Akari towards him, since he had refused to cry out for him. The bed was wheezing, the springs close to snapping out of place. Yogi was faster this time, and gave out again, his body shuddering as he came messily, ignorant to his sticky midsection and sore legs as he laid still and waited. Waited for Akari to be done- he was oblivious to the fact that Yogi had become more of a tool than a partner, since he was close to unconscious and unresponsive.

Finally, after a series of intense thrusts, Akari finally came inside of Yogi. He almost doubled over as he let go of the hands that he had pinned over Yogi's head. There was no response from Yogi, as he was too exhausted to even be glad that his hands were released. The climax created such sick satisfaction that he almost submit to a blissful silence. He shuddered as he looked at Yogi, still in the same position but unaware and listless even when Akari took himself out. Their mess was splattered mostly over Yogi's body. As much as Akari wanted to stay, he knew that he'd cause much more mental damage if he left right now. He threw a sheet over Yogi's body. Again, the response was nothing, but what could he expect? He smirked and got off the bed, retrieving his pants and throwing on his shirt. As he belted his buckle, he turned towards Yogi.

"That was the last time. Don't worry, it's enough." Amidst the exhaustion and unpleasant numbing of his body and brain, he wondered, "Enough for what?" The sheet had covered him like the stark white ones at the morgue, but instead of feeling embarrassed that even Akari didn't want to look at him, he felt like he could hide himself from his shame and actions. Did he deserve these punishments that he had been insinuated to? Was this what he really deserved, for all those years of unfaithfulness? How would he face Gareki anymore?

Yogi had no idea that Akari had just wrecked the balance of an increasingly safe relationship between himself and Gareki. Unfortunately for him, Akari already had everything planned out. He'd pounce at Yogi's weakest moment, and come to save him when in greatest need, despite any of his aversions. Try as Yogi might, he wouldn't be able to resist Akari, in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading! No, this isn't the last chapter, I wouldn't end it on such a bitter note. I guess this update took forever because I didn't have a lot of positive feedback.. but that's okay, life's not a sweet muffin 24/7. Again, I'd like to apologize if you find it disturbing... because it sure was when I was writing it. Sorry for the late chapter too! Please review! Love you all! Would make me happier than a... oh, never mind.


	4. Broken Glass

**Title:** Broken Glass

**Author**: Chocobo Mushroom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Karneval or any of its characters. It would be really sad if I did, because some of my writing isn't even on par with the genius of Karneval.

Warning: This one is less graphic than the last, but it still has some language, and some more mature themes.

**A/N**: Many thanks to everyone who has supported me in the past few months! Sorry for the delay! More of my thoughts at the bottom. Enjoy!

The weak sun scattered rays of half-hearted light onto the wooden floorboards. A chirping bird began its song just as Gareki's alarm began to blare the morning news. Gareki slapped his arm onto the device, pushing every button until the noise ceased. He threw himself upright and paused, frowned at the wall in front of him, and crumpled back into his sleeping form. He had never slept in, nor been late to work. He wanted to scold himself for thinking about romantics so early in the morning. An uneasy feeling crept up his back. It would be wiser to go to work and be sure of everything first, before jumping to conclusions. He didn't know if Yogi and Akari were _actually _involved in an affair. Yogi was a carefree, loose guy, and Akari was possessive to say the least. He wasn't even completely sure if Akari was interested. Well, that was a lie. Akari had never done anything other than ask Yogi out to eat, or have a smoke, but the greedy look in his eyes and the demanding tone of his voice made him sure of his intent. Gareki didn't have the confidence or the energy to fight over a guy. He would simply give up before it was too late. Before people were hurt. But hadn't he already gone past the point of no return? No. Yogi and Gareki were... sleeping partners at most. Partners that helped one another to get what needed to be done. They didn't share interests or feelings... Gareki had nothing to fear. His alarm jolted him again at the reaching of this conclusion. He slammed it before Terry McBlabbity made another comment on urbanization in Southeast Asia and pushed himself up to stretch. He breathed deeply. The floorboards strained with his calm footsteps. The birds sang a fast-paced call. The sun grew stronger against his window panes. Reaching a solid resolution was the proper solution.

Gareki stepped into the stark white office floor. He weaved through the cubicles until he sank into his chair and pulled out his laptop. Akari was on an angry call, yelling insults that would have made a grown man cry like a newborn baby.

"...don't show your ugly face around here unless you've finished that bullshit you call quality fucking work." He slammed the plastic receiver down with the fury of a freshly branded bull. He turned to his sleek desk monitor and typed in some fast notes. Gareki didn't stand up to say his greetings, due to his acute attention to a spreadsheet he had just found on his desk. There was a missing date, which skewed the entire chart. Another mistake made his numbers all wrong. He walked up to Akari's desk and hesitated, Akari was leaning away from him, pensive.

"Akari-san, I found a problem with this spreadsheet, can this be redone before being sent off?" Gareki asked, crossing his arms. Akari looked up and blinked.

"A problem? Only one problem? Look at column 13! You've got it mixed up with column 5 for heaven's sake! It's about time for you to fix that up! Stop making baby mistakes!" Akari scolded, clicking his pen angrily in repetition. Gareki held a poker face as he apologized.

"I'll send you the revised copy as soon as possible. I'm sorry for any trouble that I caused." He felt bitter, so degraded, to be yelled at by Akari. If it was anyone else, maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much, but Akari's words were more than enough to push down his self-confidence. He sat still in his seat for a cold five minutes before remembering his resolution. Break-up. Distance. Work. That's what he needed to focus on.

Yogi stretched into his rolling chair. Gareki's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his arrival. Surprise and adrenaline made him want to dash around the building. But he restrained himself from glancing. He typed away at his matrix, trying to fix his errors.

"Ohaiyou, Gareki-san." Yogi sang in a cheery tone. Gareki noted a lack of greeting for Akari. Something was up. He didn't respond, nodding slightly as an indicator of acknowledgment.

He was quiet for several minutes, but then he walked over to lean on Gareki's desk. Yogi was deathly silent.

"Do you need something?" Gareki finally cleared his throat at the still figure. Yogi snapped to attention, as if hesitant. Nervous. He expected for that to be so; his predictions were right. Something must have happened when Yogi went out with Akari, or else Yogi wouldn't be acting so weird. He must have found Akari a better lover, or something like that. Akari had more money, and a sports car. He had a tall figure and build, and a handsome face. His heart dropped. He heard a loud thud from the beating muscle in his chest. Damned annoying thing. Damned annoying everything.

"Ah... Um, do you have that spreadsheet for the invoices?" He tilted his head towards him but didn't smile.

"Um, and, can we talk at break?" He leaned in and whispered quickly, desperately in his ear. Did he want to get rid of him so quickly that he couldn't even wait until the end of the day?

"The spreadsheet isn't really ready yet... Sorry." It was the document that he had messed up on. The one that Akari degraded to garbage. He ignored his second question. He wanted to keep their semi-relationship until the end of the day.

"Yogi, can you crunch some of these sales?" Akari pushed himself up with some papers in hand.

"Ah, can you just scan me those? It's easier for me anyway." Yogi blurted, making Akari freeze in mid-air. He paused and smirked.

"Shouldn't you do that? I _am_ your senior."

"Can you do it? For me?" His voice squeaked as he laughed afterwards. "Aha ha ha..."

"If you insist." He hummed in a deep baritone.

Akari scuffled papers together and scanned them, quiet as the machine whirred. Yogi was relieved to hide behind his cubicle, typing and clicking away at the documents sent to him by Akari. He was being skittish, insecure. Gareki sent him wayward glances, but counted by seconds the time to which he'd tell Yogi it was over. Would he have to transfer? Gareki scratched his head as he double checked the spreadsheet. He sighed and got up, the walk to Akari's desk painfully slow and awkward.

"Here is the revised copy. Would you like to review it again for any more mistakes?"

Akari blew an exasperated sigh.

"This better not happen again. I won't allow foolish men who take this job for granted." Akari knew for a fact that he never intended to do such a thing. Cruel. He clipped it and threw it onto a large mountain of paper. Gareki turned back to his seat.

Time passed slowly. The gray clock on his desk ticked painstakingly, the hand moving in monotonous motion. He enjoyed the down time- if there ever was 'downtime' for his job. It was the time for his thought process to catch up with his emotions. An hour passed. Two. Three. He had reached his everstanding conclusion for Yogi, as well as the answer to life, the question of aliens, and the end of civilization of human kind on Earth as a side note.

Akari's gruff call made him flicker back to attention.

"Hey, make the usual number of copies of this for me, Gareki. I'm going on my break." Akari took out his mug in preparation for his daily 20th coffee. Gareki got up and took the papers from him, walking off to the copier machine. He stuck the paper underneath the screen and punched in the commands. He felt an itching anger at the fact that he'd been reduced to a simple gopher. Why didn't he send one of the other employees to do it? Was it because he wasn't the type to sneak a peak at the contents of the papers? The machine whirred as it spit out copies. Taking them he walked back slowly- quiet voices floated down the hall.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" It was Akari. What was he doing in a private conference room, with the door open? Whoever he was talking to didn't respond.

"You saw how Gareki was reproachful today. He knows exactly what you did, and he doesn't want you back, the whore that you are." He froze. His skin crawled, connecting whoever the person was to someone close to him. He was talking to Yogi, wasn't he? His heart raced in confusion and guilt and anger. What? Was this blackmail, or did Yogi do something with Akari?

"So wouldn't it be better if you simply stayed with me? I would never toss you away as Gareki did with you. I'd keep you for the useless toy you are. You like that don't you?" Gareki's hands were numb. The copies slid from his hands in anger and embarrassment. A toy? What? Did Akari...?

"No. Enough of you bullshit. You know nothing!" A shaky voice.

"Really now? Even though you know it inside and the denial is eating you alive?" Gareki could hear the snide grin Akari had on his face. He felt himself walking closer. The voices grew louder, as if they were approaching as well.

"Never will I settle for you, you monster!" Yogi's voice trembled, having little strength.

"And what can you say about it?" The angry voice of Akari came from the entryway of the room. Yogi came tumbling out into a column behind him in the hallway. Akari strode up and forcefully kissed Yogi.

"Uhh... Nn.. No!" He tried to push him away. Gareki was stunned. Adrenaline made the world swirl. He stepped unsteadily. As if he had been cheated. As if he had been punched in the face. Akari. Yogi. Akari. Yogi. Things were more complicated than he thought. Akari was forcing Yogi even here. And before? All those other times that he drove off with Yogi, did he...?

Akari, hearing his approach, used this as his escape, eased off and glanced at Gareki. He knowingly did all of that, to make him give up Yogi, didn't he? A heated blush and ragged frustration burned through his mind.

"Know your place." The words were mouthed by a sneering smile as Akari left a collapsing Yogi and a broken Gareki in the stark corridor.

With a shaking hand, Gareki picked up his papers. He dropped most of them again, as soon as he picked them up. His head was pounding. He walked slowly past Yogi.

"Tell... Akari-san that I'll be taking the day off." He was ashamed to hear his voice shake a bit.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered.

"If you need...! To call the cops, so be it." Gareki shot him a sharp look. Yogi flinched. He left him to fend for himself, the man that hid all his pains behind a fake smile. A heavy guilt settled over his heart. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't believe it. Honestly he didn't know what to think. He turned and threw the copies into a garbage bin. He grabbed his things in a mindless whirl and was out of the door before anyone could say "Bye!" He felt Akari's piercing stare stabbing him as he left, a low laugh almost audible to Gareki's ears.

His muscle memory carried him zombie-like down the street, through an empty subway, and carried him into his house. Jiki, his neighbor, waved at him, but he was hardly able to throw a glance back at him. And on his couch, he sat down, fell onto his side, and quietly, silently, the well kept tears that he had hid away over the last few weeks finally slid down his cheeks as he fell into a dazed sleep.

It must have been Nights. Days. Weeks, that he felt like he stared and slept on that couch. He didn't know. He didn't care. He stayed on that couch all day and night, and didn't bother going to work. He remembered to get up at one point to change into his pajamas, and take out the scotch, but he would return to the couch again. He had never skipped work for emotional reasons. He was waist deep in horrible, consuming guilt and angry love that he couldn't adjust. Couldn't adapt. And when creatures can't do those things, they don't survive.

He had never even taken a sick day from that stupid job. Now that he thought about it, the days he didn't go could count towards his sick days, if he ever returned. Then again, would he return? He felt pathetic. He should have been the one to save Yogi, yet here he was, waiting for somebody to come and save his sorry ass.

He felt noxious and dead inside, as if his insides had rotted away and he was left as an empty carcass, a broken shell left to fossilize after the vultures and fungi in his life had finished picking away at what they wanted.

He would occasionally take whiskey in shots. And feel worse. Then he'd fall into a fitful sleep. And then get up for his phone and look for Yogi's number. His ID was repeated at least twenty times in a row for his incoming calls. And Gareki would feel sad, and look for _his_ number. _He_ was the ex from long ago who he couldn't remember properly. He couldn't remember the color of his eyes, or the strength of his hand, but he wanted to call. Call and see him. Even if he didn't reply, or the call didn't go through. He wanted to act like he mattered somewhere. But then he'd find Yogi's number right below _his_ name and want to dial that too. Yogi had called so many times after he had disappeared, but he had never personally checked in. He never came to his house at all. Maybe he really didn't want to be with him anyway. But then again, what choice did he have? Akari was probably still... He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Still, he felt a pang of guilt. He snatched the bottle and filled his glass again. His throat burned as the liquid heated his body. And so after tearing out his hair, he would toss his phone away and sleep again, and while he was asleep, his eyes would drip with invisible tears. And after he woke up again, he'd get up for his phone and look for Yogi's number. His ID was repeated at least twenty times in a row for his incoming calls. And Gareki would feel sad, and look for _his_ number...

Jiki came to visit once, perhaps twice. He never kept track of him and his presence, but he would hear a doorbell ring, and then knocks, and then some yelling outside, and finally some writing on his door, before he left or stayed outside, he didn't know. He eventually opened the door to read a note that was taped to his building which read,

"Are you still alive?" and

"Are you still eating?" and below the note, there was always a day's worth of take-out. He would pick it up and put it inside, then take out a pen and write some lip service,

"thanks" or "thank you" in a scribble.

He would go back inside and sit back on his couch. He usually didn't bother eating any of the food, but he would look to his right, and ta-da, a glass of jäger-meister or vodka was waiting for the taking. He would down it in one, as he had become a much more tolerant drinker than before.

One day, or the same one, he really didn't know which, his phone rang off the hook for many hours on end, and so annoyingly, that he took out the battery and the data card of his cell. After 30 minutes, a loud knocking and ringing of his door pursued.

"Gareki, it's me. Open your door, please!" It was Yogi, "Akari... He's chasing me, please, I don't want to go to the cops-" He was suddenly silent. In a quieter voice I heard,

"I think he's coming around the corner..." It was Yogi. His desperate voice made Gareki almost choke on his alcohol. He angrily spluttered and coughed. Gareki wondered if it was some sort of scheme to get him to open the door- but the alarm in his voice made him sure that Yogi was serious. He looked out the window. Akari's sports car was indeed rolling up to the neighborhood. Gareki's heart skipped a beat as he stumbled over to the door and pulled it open, the first time in days since he had last seen Jiki's note- and an eternity since he had seen Yogi. But this Yogi was different. He had tears welled up in his eyes as he barely held his dissheveled self as he entered his flat. His eyes had rings beneath and his frame was an unhealthy thin. Badly hidden scars and marks peeked from under his sleeves and his turtle neck. Gareki shut the door and dead bolted the lock. Yogi wiped his eyes with a rough swipe.

"You look like crap. Are you drunk?" Yogi commented, eyeing Gareki's no-food, only alcohol diet, with limited shower self.

"I have been. And you don't look so good either." Gareki returned, throwing the curtains and trying to close them.

"You haven't been eating, have you? This doesn't look like it's been touched, ha ha..."Yogi pointed to the cold boxes of spoiled food. "And you reek of alcohol. Lots of it." Yogi spluttered, attempting to draw the focus away from himself and on Gareki instead. Gareki looked away and plopped onto the couch. He felt as though his strength was suddenly sapped, the adrenaline rush making him jittery.

"Would you like some? I've always stored these up, but if I don't drink them, there's no use in keeping them." Gareki's hands trembled a bit as he struggled to pour the contents into a tumbler. He silently gave the glass to Yogi, who was now seated across from him in the couch. He hoped that he had mistakenly seen Akari's car, and that Yogi had simply wanted to escape.

An aggressive banging noise came from the door. Gareki jolted from his seat while Yogi froze, solidly gripping the tumbler. Gareki sighed through his nose.

"Yogi, let's go back, shall we?" It was Akari, grumbling through the door. The world was a wild red under Gareki's eyes. He could hardly walk as he headed towards the door.

"Go back to where you came from, Akari."

"Oh, Gareki-kun, so you have Yogi under your wing? You finally said my name without an honorific... I guess you've warmed up to me? I guess Yogi wouldn't mind it if we shared your body...I sure wouldn't." Gareki looked through the hole in the door. The convoluted image of Akari staring right at him sent chills down his spine. Akari's hands were awkwardly behind his back, as if he was hiding something. The suspicion felt heavy in his stomach.

"Make him go away," a whisper came from Yogi. He grit his teeth in anger.

"If you stay near this complex for another 30 seconds, I'm going to call the cops, and make sure you get jailed for life."

"For visiting a friend? I don't think so."

"We aren't on friendly terms anymore. In fact, I quit, so you aren't even my superior." His own heart skipped a beat. He threw it away so easily, it surprised himself.

"Gareki-san..." Yogi shot him a look. He nodded at him.

"Now look here, what's going on between me and Yogi has nothing to do with you."

"You're on my residence as of right now, so it does have to do with me." He backed up to take up his phone and dial Jiki's number.

"Hello? Gareki-san, you're still alive? Hello?"

"Jiki-san, there's a guy who's armed on my floor, outside my door, and he won't go the fuck away. Can you call security and make him run home with his tail between his legs?" Gareki almost heard a grin on the other side of the line.

"Sure can do. But the security won't be necessary." He hoped to hear that. Police and security wouldn't get this bastard away, he already knew.

After he hung up, he immediately heard the opening of a door. The voices were muffled outside, but Gareki heard some arguing, some gun loading, and finally the steps of a heavy guy walking down the stairs. He checked to see if the coast was clear before opening the door to Jiki's grinning face. It was almost terrifying.

"Thank you... What do I owe you?" Gareki said hesitantly.

"Nothing. Here's the gun that I used to scare the crap out of him with. Return her to me later, but keep my baby safe." Gareki bowed low and shut the door.

He stared awkwardly at the floor. He didn't know where to begin. Silence. The tinkle of ice cubes in a glass.

"Does this happen often?" Gareki asked, putting Jiki's gun in a drawer and sitting down again. He shut his eyes and hoped that this was the first and last time Yogi had to go through this kind of ordeal. His heart was pumping. He was able to talk to Yogi again, and he wouldn't let him go this time. Never again. In the end he didn't have the guts to ask for forgiveness... But he wouldn't waste this second chance.

"Oh... um, I guess once or twice before." He said in a quiet voice. Gareki felt a pang that paralyzed his movements. You know that feeling of shock you get when you hear something so surprising or devastating it's like you never even heard it? That's what it was like.

Once or twice meant that it had happened so much that twice seemed like a relatively low number to him. It was already too much. He held his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault." Yogi said softly.

"I could have made sure that you were going out with me. I could have made it clear. I should have made you obviously mine." Gareki looked him in the eyes. Yogi averted his to stare pointlessly at the half closed curtains. The sun peeked over the financial district and lanced shadows onto the floor.

"You shouldn't have quit your job."

"Are you telling me that you're going to keep working under that piece of shit?" Gareki stormed vehemently. He felt his blood pressure rise. Yogi blushed.

"Well..."

"No. I don't know if we're... Because we are now on... more... personal terms, let me tell you straight. You're making a bad decision, and you should quit. Going back would be absolutely fucking crazy." Flustered, Gareki grabbed Yogi by the arms and shook him. Yogi's eyes were wild for a second. A moment of hesitation.

"Um... Yes.. I mean no, I won't go anymore... because we're on more intimate grounds, right?"

Gareki swallowed back his fear. His last ounce of courage. He could only give a curt nod. Yogi stared at him seriously.

"Then does that means we're together?"

And with this, Gareki blushed and nodded stiffly again. Wasn't it obvious?

"Then I can do this?" Yogi said, and leaned in to softly kiss his scowling lips- they quickly melted into an embarrassing kiss, where Yogi took hesitant control. His hands shook as he grabbed him by his collar. Much different than before. Gareki noticed the subtle difference and enveloped him in his arms. He pressed himself against Yogi as they fell back into the couch.

"Oof!" Yogi said, holding his hands about him, pushing the distance between Gareki and himself. Gareki felt a bit hurt, but he hoped that he didn't show it.

"I won't do anything more than kiss you. I don't think I can... do anything else." Gareki murmured, and he leaned in to gently kiss him again, the ravaging desire hidden away in order to protect the one that held him so tightly. He didn't want Yogi to think of him as only wanting of his body. Yogi's spirit had been crushed and it would take time to heal. He kissed him and they talked and laughed and cried until Gareki grew so tired that he began to doze into Yogi's shoulder. Yogi idly played with his hair and hugged him close for an hour, feeling as pathetic and happy as an enamored high school girl, as he watched the orange sun fade to darkness under the high business district buildings before he closed his eyes and fled from the heaven he found himself in, under the sweet warmth of his lover, into a deep sleep. He dreamed a sweet dream, where he lived a fulfilling life with Gareki and spent each day together. Then he realized that he was living the dream, and so he smiled a small true smile, one that wasn't fake and placid. He would never have to use his mask again.

At least, for now.

**A/N**: So I found that I love happier endings a lot better than angry endings. I'm pretty sure I'll have another chapter, like as happy epilogue of their lives. Probably would be drabble though. What do you guys think? Oh, and sorry for the wait, if there was any anticipation out there... I'm thinking that I might do some DRRR! or Darker Than Black fics, but I've got no main plot ideas yet. But there definitely might be another chapter for this, or why else would I have left such an ambivalent ending?


End file.
